Sam's First Day of School
by ForeverLoner
Summary: It's Sam's first day of school. Sam makes an enemy and a friend. Really sweet and you should really this. oh and i almost forgot...lets see what i own, i own a purse, clothes, jewlery, but sadly not danny phantom.


_A/N: this is first fanfic so be gentle on me…after your done reading, please review. Also, please no flames, although, criticism is very welcome. Now on with story…_

_-*-*-*-_

Today was Sam Manson's first day at school. Sam transferred in from a different school and she was not happy because this is the third school Sam has been in and she's only going to be in the 1st grade. She decided to make a big impression on her first day.

"What to wear? What to wear?" she asked to herself.

"Sammy-kins, why don't you wear this?" Sam's mother, Pamela, asked Sam while pointing to the outfit she had picked out for Sam.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not wearing pink! And don't call me Sammy-kins, my name is Sam!" Pamela left the room and Sam was very relieved because of that.

"I know I could wear this!" Sam quietly said quietly while looking at a purple shirt with black stars on it, black jeans, and black combat boots. Sam had a small smile on her face as she got ready for school.

As soon as Sam came in the classroom her smile was wiped off her face because her overly happy teacher, Ms. Lily. Ms. Lily wore a really bright color dress and white flats.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Samantha Manson," the teacher shouted.

"My name's Sam!" Sam said angrily.

"Sorry, I mean Sam Manson," the teacher said sounding a little sad.

"Sam you can sit next to Daniel right over there," she said before she pointed to him.

"Okay," Sam said trying to hide a smile.

Sam took a seat next to Danny. Danny turned around to see Sam sitting next to him.

"Hi I'm Daniel, but you can call me Danny and this is Tucker" Danny said pointing to Tucker who was sitting right next to him. Tucker was Danny best friend.

"Hi I'm Samantha, but you better call me Sam or else."

"Or else what?" Tucker said curiously.

"You don't want to know," Sam said while giving Tucker a death glare. Tucker got really scared really fast. Recess came by very quickly for Sam. When she got outside, she opened her lunch box and started to eat her food.

"What's that?" a kid with blond hair and blue eyes asked while laughing at Sam.

"I know this is probably really hard for you to understand but, it's a sandwich" Sam said sarcastically.

"No, it's not. It doesn't have any meat in it." Dash argued.

"Well that's because I'm a vegetarian. A vegetarian is a person who doesn't meat or anything with a face on it" Sam said arguing back.

"You're weird!" Dash said really loud. "New girl's a weirdo! New girl's a weirdo" Dash started to chant. Sam was just about to cry until she heard someone defending her. It was Danny.

"She's not a weirdo! She's a nice person with feeling! How would you feel if everyone started to call you a weirdo? I don't think you would like it. Now leave before I tell the teacher," Danny said defending Sam. (A/N: The only reason Danny said he was going to the teacher was because Danny is about 6 years old and I didn't want to make a 6 year old fight)

Dash backed off and went to hang out with his 'friends'.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Danny asked.

"Yeah, thank you," Sam said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome, but it was no big deal," Danny replied. Sam then hugged Danny.

"What was that for?" Danny asked Sam.

"I just wanted to say thank you again," Both Danny and Sam were smiling now.

"Want to be best friends?" Sam asked with a lot of hope. Danny laughed a little and answered, "Sure."

That answer made Sam smile throughout the whole day.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"For what?" Danny questioned Sam.

"For being my friend," Sam said with a huge smile on her face.

"You mean best friend," Danny corrected Sam.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

* * *

_A/N: please review, but no flames are allowed. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it. (Personally I thought it was a little boring since I have a stupid writer's block) dannyXsam._


End file.
